Viva Rock Vegas
by lexophile42
Summary: Earth. July 5, 2004. The Doctor and Rose get hauled in as witnesses to a murder in Las Vegas, NV. crosses with CSI:Crime Scene Investigation. Has been adopted...just waiting on updates from the new writer.
1. Crime Scene Instigation

Title: "Viva Rock Vegas"

Shows: CSI/Dr. Who

Timeline: Dr. Who- shortly after "Father's Day"; CSI- end of season 4

Rating: T

Summary: Crime lab- $10,000,000; Leather traveling jacket and a pink zip-up hoodie- $200; Lifetime supply of chocolate covered grasshoppers- $500; Saving the universe one crime at a time- Priceless

Disclaimer: These people aren't mine in any way, shape, or form.

Prelude- Crime Scene Instigation

"Against the wall, now!" the attacker appeared out of nowhere and snarled, whipping out a handgun.

"Sure, anything you say," the young man backed against the brick wall with his hands raised. _Why tonight? It's Allison's birthday… I need to get home for my baby girl…_

"Shut up!" yelled his offender, striking the victimized father hard across the cheek with the back of his weapon bearing hand, "Empty your pockets; everything on the ground in front of me. Now!"

"Y-yeah, o-okay," he stuttered and began digging through his jeans' pockets, dropping everything on the asphalt between himself and the assailant, "H-h-here."

The mugger bent down and picked up the discarded wallet and flipped it open. "Well, Mr. Charles… McCormick, is it? I'm sorry, but this just isn't enough." He cocked the gun, "Unless you have more hiding somewhere else, I'm afraid the only thing left for me to take is your pitiful existence."

"No!"

(A/N: have no fear, this really is a Dr. Who ff. It's just a CSI at the same time. I hope the whole mugging prelude didn't turn you off the story itself. There's a lot of Dr. Who coming up in the next chapter, and the one after it, and after that, etc. thanks, Lexxie)


	2. the Ish factor

The TARDIS trembled as they whirled through time, hurtling toward the blue-green planet of Earth.

"So, where are we going?" rose looked over at the Doctor, who seemed to be having the time of his life.

"Viva Rock Vegas!" the Doctor called over the drone of the TARDIS' central console, "Twenty-first century. You should be right at home."

"_Las_ Vegas? In… the _States_?" Rose wrinkled her nose, "Why couldn't we go to London… Glasgow… Liverpool? I hear Manchester's lovely in the twenty-first."

"I've never been to Vegas," he replied contentedly, "Neither have you. We should go together, and so we are."

The TARDIS hit solid ground and solidified. The Doctor and Rose dashed to the monitor to check if there were any witnesses to their arrival. They saw a retreating figure dressed in black, but it was obvious that he was oblivious to their existence.

"Good," the Doctor strode over to the door and opened it, sniffing the heavy nighttime air, "I'd say… 2004… early July… Monday night… nine-thirty… ish."

"Ish?" Rose cocked an eyebrow and followed him out into the grungy alley, "Is that a precise measurement?"

"Sort of," he craned his neck to look at the blonde and grinned.

"Sort of?"

"In a way," he grabbed her hand and led her away from the police box, "Just a bit."

"You're off your nut, you are!" she giggled then stopped mid-step when she heard something move behind them. "I don't think we've come unnoticed."

"Help… please!" a hoarse voice groaned from a dark corner of the alleyway, "Someone…"

"Doctor, he's hurt!" Rose rushed to the side of the injured man and knelt down beside him, "What's your name?"

"Ch-charles," he barely managed to speak through the blood that had accumulated in his mouth and wind pipe.

"Listen, Charles, we're gonna get you out of here," Rose grasped his hand and tried to comfort him then turned to the Doctor, "Go get help! I'll stay here."

The Doctor tore off down the Strip in search of a police officer.

"What happened?" she asked, looking back at Charles with fear brimming in her eyes.

"M-mugger… tall, black clothes… couldn't see… an-anything else," he clutched his stomach and doubled over in pain.

"Okay, keep talking," her voice quivered when she saw that he was completely drenched in blood from a profusely bleeding stomach wound, "Anything, just don't let go."

"I'm n-never going to see her again," his voice was too strained to rise above a sorrowful whisper.

"No, don't say that," Rose's other hand went to his shoulder to keep him from collapsing completely, "You'll get through this."

"On h-her birthday t-too," he shuddered and looked up at Rose.

"Whose birthday?" she asked, a tear dripped down her cheek, brought forth by the sheer intensity of the situation.

"A-Allison…m-my… daughter," Charles's face was glossy from tears, barely visible in the bright lights leaking over from the Strip.

"Your daughter?" Rose tried not to remember her own father, the one she'd saved only two days before, nearly destroying the world in the process.

"Sh-she just… turned three," Charles's chest was heaving and he was coughing in dark crimson. His head fell back and the gasping slowed, "T-tell her… I'm sorry."

There was silence.

"Charles? Charles!" Rose's hand tightened around his, "No, don't… don't let go!"

"Rose, what happened?" the Doctor appeared behind her with an officer in tow.

"He just… died," her face was tearstained and her voice was barely audible, "Right here, in my arms… he just… died."

"Rose, it's not your fault," he helped her up and wrapped her in a hug, looking down at her pained face with sympathy and understanding in his eyes, "You can't blame yourself for this."

"But… he just… died," she sobbed into his shoulder, "It was his daughter's birthday… Allison."

"Grissom, we've got something a bit more important than that robbery at the corner store," the navy clad official said into his phone, "Send the team. We've got a possible four-nineteen behind the _Tangiers_."

"Officer, do we need to stay here?" the Doctor released Rose and approached the cop.

"I'm no officer," he held out his hand, which the Doctor shook briskly, then presented his badge, "CSI, Nick Stokes."

(A/N: PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!! I NEED ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT THAT I CAN GET. IF I DON'T START GETTING REVIEWS, I'M GOING TO STOP UNTIL IT'S EASIER TO TRANSFER BETWEEN COMPUTERS. I DON'T WANT TO BE WASTING MY TIME TYPING ALL THIS OUT THREE TIMES OVER. SO LEAVE REVIEWS!!!)


	3. The Fifth of July

"Warrick, I need you and Sarah to meet Nick at the Tangiers," Grissom stepped into the break-room and approached Warrick determinedly. "There's a DB and two witnesses."

"Alright," he nodded, taking a final sip at his coffee then discarded the remains in the stainless steel sink. "I'll go tell her."

"She's already waiting for you in the garage," Grissom poured himself a cup of the thick black substance and took a drink, "Who made this?" he gagged then followed in suit, emptying his own mug into the sink and rinsing the abominable beverage down the drain, "It tastes disgusting."

"Hey, man! That's Starbucks Special Christmas roast," Warrick glared at the aging entomologist, "Ten bucks a pound. You don't just dump it down the sink!"

"Warrick, it's the day after Independence Day," Grissom chided, "And what do you mean 'don't dump it down the sink'? You just did."

"No, I dumped my cup of _Greg's_ coffee down the sink. Big difference," he replied then pointed to the coffee maker that Grissom had gotten the coffee in question from, "I just finished making that pot for myself."

"Well, sorry," Grissom shrugged then walked back into his office, leaving the door ajar, "I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better," Warrick grabbed his jacket and headed down to the garage to meet Sarah.

"Gil, what's going on out there?" Brass stepped into the office behind Grissom, "Why is it that we've got three CSIs out in the field on an unknown scene that was stumbled over by Nick, who was supposed to be working an armed robbery?"

"Look, we got a DB and two witnesses. I sent Warrick and Sarah to pick them up and check out the scene before it gets too disturbed," Grissom defended both himself and his team, "Behind the Tangiers, nothing's going to stay intact. It's best to get them over there and get it over with."

"Fine," the captain threw up his hands in defeat then pointed a commanding finger, "Just… make sure to file your report on this case. And for god's sake, put it up on the board."

"Will do," Gil walked over to his mini-fridge and pulled out a Tupper-Ware full of chocolaty something-or-others, took the top off and offered it to Brass, "Chocolate covered grasshopper?"

"No thanks," he waved them away and stepped out of the office just in time to miss Grissom as he pulled out a few of the insect confections and popped them into his mouth with a resounding 'crunch'.


	4. The Investigation Begins

(A/N: before I continue, please note that there are going to be several chapters, but they will be fairly short. That's just the way that this one is going to work. All of my other stories have long chapters, which is why I'm not going to be posting them quickly. Transferring documents between computers without a CD burner or a floppy drive gets _very_ irksome. I hope you understand and do not mind too much. Thanks, Lexxie)

Chapter 3

"Are we going to need to stay here?" the Doctor had returned to comforting and consoling the grieving Rose.

"Yeah," Nick stepped back from the body, "We're going to need to take you two in for questioning. Standard procedure."

"I'm just getting worried about Rose," he said, hugging his companion closer, "She's not used to traveling this much."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you two from?" Nick came closer to the pair, "Like Britain, or something?"

"Cardiff," Rose sniffed a wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her pick zip-up hoodie.

"California?" Nick asked disbelievingly, "I swear, you sound British."

"We are. Cardiff, Wales," the Doctor clarified, "She is anyway."

"Nick! Where are you?" a woman's voice carried over to them from the brightly lit street behind them.

"Back here, Sarah!" the CSI called over his shoulder.

Two more navy clad investigators appeared in the dark alley carrying flashlights.

"Whoa," the tall, dark chap set down an aluminum case and opened it, picking out a camera and a pair of tweezers, then looked up at Nick inquisitively, "Through and through?"

"I didn't get a chance to look," Nick crouched down beside Warrick, "I've been talking to the witnesses. Warrick, Sarah, this is Rose and Doctor--"

"_The_ Doctor," the Time Lord said with a smile, "Nothing more. Just the Doctor."

"Right…" Nick returned a hesitant smile then turned back to his coworker, "Anyway, they saw the attacker running toward the Strip then turn right."

"Are you okay?" Sarah put her hand on Rose's shoulder, causing the young blonde to jump, "You look upset."

"Umm, well…" Rose stumbled over her words, still shaky and very distraught from her encounter with the deceased, "I've been better."

"Ma'am?" an officer came up behind them and tapped Sarah on the shoulder, "We need to take the witnesses downtown. Captain Brass's orders."

"Okay, you two, go with him," Sarah stepped away from the duo, "He'll see you taken care of."

She watched the Time Lord and his companion followed the officer over to an LVPD car and got in. Sarah returned to the body and began examining the wall beside and above him. Something glinted in the dim light, catching her trained eye. "I think I found our bullet." She held up a pair of tweezers and a shard of metal. "Or what's left of it anyway."

"So it was a through-and-through," Nick jogged over to her with a small envelope and held it out to catch the lead," Coroner should be here soon. I think they're sending over Dave to get him. Good thing we found this before they got here. We might never have gotten to it otherwise."

"Get that over to Ballistics once we get back to the station," Sarah said to Nick as he tucked the envelope into his shirt pocket, "I'm sure they'll love it."

(A/N: If I muck up any geographical locations, please tell me so! I'm not exactly staring at a map while writing this, so I might be a bit off. Thanks for bearing with me. --Lexx)


	5. the Interrogation of Rose Tyler

"Can I get you anything? Something to drink, maybe?" Catherine Willows entered the lonely interrogation room and joined Rose at the cold white table, "Coffee, water--"

"A cup of tea would be lovely," Rose shivered, pulling her sweater closer, "But only if you've got any Earl Grey. Can't stand you lot's stuff. It tastes like it's been put through a harbor… no offence."

"None taken," Catherine shrugged and laughed, barely noticing as the police officer behind her stepped out to retrieve Rose's request, "Maybe it's because our tea actually did go through a harbor."

"Right, yesterday was the Fourth, wasn't it?" Rose vividly remembered her history classes and the lecture she had gotten the previous year from Mr. Johansson about the Revolution and the Boston Tea Party, and how wrong it was for the Americans to dump all that tea in the harbor for no reason other than pissing of the Brits. "At least we've all settled our differences, eh?"

"The officer reentered the room with a steaming Styrofoam cup a moment later and set it on the table before Rose, who in turn picked it up and took a deep, languorous sip.

"Oh, that's lovely," her eyes drifted shut as she enjoyed her Victorian tea then she looked back up, "Thank you."

The officer nodded briefly in reply.

"Now, would you mind telling me how you stumbled upon Mr. McCormick?" Catherine asked, opening up her file and scanning the page inside, "Just walking down the Strip and decided to take a detour?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Rose shook her head and took another sip.

Catherine raised an eyebrow and gave her a skeptical look, "This is Vegas, honey. Try me."

(A/N: PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!! I NEED ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT THAT I CAN GET. IF I DON'T START GETTING REVIEWS, I'M GOING TO STOP UNTIL IT'S EASIER TO TRANSFER BETWEEN COMPUTERS. I DON'T WANT TO BE WASTING MY TIME TYPING ALL THIS OUT THREE TIMES OVER. SO LEAVE REVIEWS!!! Thanks, Lexxie)


	6. Superman's Second Home

"Hey, guys," Warrick walked over from a darker section of the alley with a confused look on his face, "You might want to see this." He led Sarah and Nick over to where he had been investigating and pointed to a large blue box hidden in the shadows, "What do you think it is?"

"Umm, Superman's second home?" Nick cocked his head to the side, examining the Police Box with intrigue.

"Gris will want to check this out," Sarah pulled out her cell phone and dialed Grissom's mobile number.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grissom stood in the viewing room beside Captain Brass, watching the questioning of the distraught blonde, Rose Tyler.

His phone rang.

"Grissom," he said tersely.

"You need to come down here," Sarah's voice echoed through the small room.

"Why? You find the perp?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

"No, but we got something that you might want to see."

"Evidence? Another witness? What?" he stepped out of the room so that Brass could watch Sarah and Rose in peace.

"I'm not sure. But it doesn't belong behind the Tangiers, that's for sure."

Grissom continued down the hall to his office, "Well, bring it in then."

"Can't. It's too big."

He grabbed a navy coloured coat then closed the door behind him, "Alright. I'll be there in a minute. Send Nicky back, we need someone down here to talk to the so-called Doctor. Brass and Catherine are already busy with the girl."

"Okay."

_Click_

(A/N: I know these are really short, but at least I posted the first six chapters in one night! I'll update as soon as possible. Till then, leave me reviews, please!!! –Lexxie)


	7. No Such Thing as Carefree

**No Such Thing as Carefree**

"We were just sort of wandering," Rose shivered and adjusted her jacket again, "And we heard someone sort of… groan. He was askin' for help, so we went toward the voice… and we found Charles."

"And the attacker?" Catherine crossed her arms and leaned back. _Just another day at the office… the guy's guilty and she's covering… so predictable._

"We saw him runnin' past us… didn't think to stop him," she sniffed, tears were beginning to form at the corners of her eyes, "We didn't know. The Doctor was half out of his head at the time, and I wasn't thinkin'. Please, tell me you believe me."

"Your friend was drunk?" _Girl's a good actress. Thin, cute, and lying… but a good actress._

"No… he wasn't… not that," Rose wiped the tear from her eye before it fell, "He was just a little… funny. He always is when we go someplace he hasn't been before. He was up for exploring, and not much else."

"When you say _exploring_, how do you mean?" Catherine was still skeptical about the authenticity of Rose's little story.

"I mean exploring," Rose replied matter-of-factly, "What do _you_ mean?"

"Nothing, I guess," Catherine shrugged. _She's too young for him anyway… not that that's ever stopped people in the past…_ "So, you get back to the man, and then what."

"Well, we got back to him, and he was just… covered in blood," Rose was holding back the waterworks as much as humanly possible, "And I said to the Doctor that… I told him to go find a copper. Tell 'im that someone was hurt."

"Alright, Doctor goes, he finds Nick," Catherine nodded her head slowly, "What did you do?"

"I stayed with—with Charles," the sleeves of Rose's pink jacket were wet with tears, as were her cheeks, "I held his hand… and I tried to keep him talking, but…" she broke down in sobs. "But he j-just… l-let go."

Catherine moved to her side and put an arm around her shoulders, "It wasn't your fault, Rose. You can't blame yourself for this."

"I shouldn't have come… I should've stayed home," Rose cried into Catherine's shoulder, "Wake up, go to work, eat chips, watch telly… simple, carefree."

"There's no such thing as _carefree_, sweetie."

---------------------------

_Like it? Hate it? leave a review to tell me about it! --lexx_


	8. So What is It?

So… What is It?

"Grissom's on his way," Sara returned to Nick and Warrick after hanging up with Gil.

Nick motioned for her to come closer to the mysterious box, "Come here and look at this." He pointed to the wall just behind the dark blue prism. "Look at that."

Sara furrowed her brows, "There's no deviation between the wall behind the box and the exposed wall."

"I know, but wait, it gets weirder," Nick pointed to the ground beneath the box, "It's sitting on top of a burger wrapper."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Nick, there're In-n-Out burger wrappers all over the city--"

"I know, but, Sara, this is a police box from like… the fifties," Nick raised his eyebrows to accentuate his point.

"Then… how'd it get there?" Sara re-furrowed her brows, confusion marring her features, "It doesn't make sense."

"Tell me about it," Nick heard a CSI SUV pull up behind them, "That'll be Gris."

"Nick!" Gil's voice echoed through the alley, proving that Nick had been correct.

"Yeah!" Nick called back, starting the long walk down the way.

"You need to go back to the station and help with the questioning of our "doctor" character," Grissom stood in front of Nick for a moment, then moved on to Sara and Warrick. "Sara, what's going on?" he approached the scene of the crime surreptitiously, setting a hand on Sara's shoulder, causing her to jump. "You okay?"

"Fine," Sara spun to face him, "Just… look at it. It's obviously older than anything in this alley…"

"But--?" he heard the word hanging inevitably on the tip of her tongue.

"It's sitting on top of an In-n-Out wrapper," Sara sighed, "Nick pointed it out, He says this is from the fifties, and… well, In-n-Out wrappers weren't exactly around in the fifties."

"I see the problem," Grissom began knocking on the walls of the box, listening to see if there was anything inside, "You try to open it yet?"

"It's locked," Warrick came around from the other side of the box, brushing his hands off on his pants, "We'll need a key to get in."

"Can you pick the lock?" Grissom asked, recalling Warrick's less than pristine past.

"I can try," Warrick shrugged and opened his aluminum case, drawing out a long, thin wire, "Here goes nothing."


	9. Rose Meets the Family

"I don't know why we're here," Rose's eyes were reflected morosely back at her from her half empty cup of tea. "The Doctor just… he does what he wants. He wanted to come here, so we did. I don't know _why_. We found Charles by chance, we weren't looking for anything."

"Right," Catherine looked back at the file in her hand, "So… I think that's about all we need." She stood up, taking the folder with her, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"I'm sure the Doctor will figure something out for us," Rose replied, rising from her seat, still clinging to the Styrofoam cup. A thought hit her, "Did you find Allison?"

Catherine's smiled slightly, "She's in the lobby with her mom."

"Would it be all right if I…" Rose's voice trailed off, she was unable to complete her sentence.

Catherine knew what she meant. She nodded, "You can go in and speak to them."

"Thank you." Rose said softly then followed her out the door and down the hall to the entryway. There was a young girl with strawberry-blonde hair sitting in the arms of a very distressed woman.

Catherine approached the pair and spoke to them, motioning for Rose to come over to them as well. "This is the young woman that found him."

The distressed brunette turned her tear-filled brown eyes toward Rose and opened her mouth to say something, but was unable to find the words.

Rose sat down beside her and took her hand gently, "He said he was sorry." Rose restrained from breaking down into tears again. She sniffed and looked over at the three-year old. "She's beautiful."

The distraught mother nodded, wiping tears from her face and opened her mouth again, her soft voice barely making a sound as she spoke. "She's got his eyes… and nose… She was the apple of his eye… Daddy's little girl." More salty drops fell across her pale face as she thought of the truth of the predicament. "That stupid vase…"

Rose's eyes grew wide as the words left Mrs. McCormick's lips. "The… vase?"

Mrs. McCormick nodded ever so slightly. "He was dropping off my mother's birthday present… I told him to do it early so that… so he could pick up the cake before coming home… I should've just gotten the cake myself… and waited for tomorrow before sending mom's stupid vase." Sobs racked her body, causing Allison to worry as only three-year olds do.

She held her mommy's face in her little hands and looked into Mrs. McCormick's deep brown eyes with her own bright green ones. She kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "Love you mommy."


	10. Nick vs the Doctor

**Nick vs. the Doctor**

"Sir, are you currently taking any drugs?" Nick's eyebrows were arched and he was staring down the mysterious Doctor, who seemed to be all too comfortable in his current surroundings. _He shouldn't be this calm. Besides... doctor what? There's no way this guy is clean._

"Nope," the Doctor replied, picking up his glass from the table and took a languorous sip of the cool water.

"Do you know who this man is?" Nick slid a picture of Charles McCormick across the table toward the Doctor.

"That's the bloke you lot just brought in," the Doctor's voice was monotonous as he glanced around the confines. "The one me and Rose found."

"Does the name 'Charles McCormick' mean anything to you?" Nick asked, quickly growing wearly of the Doctor's nonchalant attitude about the ordeal.

"That'd be _his_ name," the Doctor said dryly, returning the picture to CSI Stokes.

Nick sighed and tucked the picture back into the folder he had laying on the table before him, "Did you see who did it?"

"Nope," the Time Lord's eyes showed no trace of lies or deception. He tilted his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows, "Where's Rose?"

"She's safe," Nick answered, still positive that this 'Doctor' fellow had something to do with the murder.

"Safe _where_?"

"In the room next-door," Nick felt that the small tidbit of information would hopefully pacify the Doctor enough for him to get a straight answer to at least one of his questions. "Are you sure you didn't see anyone around the scene when you and your... _companion _arrived?"

"I'm sure," the Doctor nodded, "Rose might've seen something though. I wasn't exactly payin' attention to the street so much as I was to her."

"So, the fact that you call her your 'companion', is that in a sexual way?" Nick couldn't help but ask. The words poured from his mouth before he had time to think of a better way to phrase them.

"No!" the Doctor's voice was loud and firm. _Why does everyone think we're 'together'? She's bloody nineteen... I'm... too old. _"What's it matter to you, anyway?"

"Sorry, I was just curious," Nick's hands were beside his chest defensively, "No need to get upset."

"'M not upset," the Doctor raised his chin slightly and looked down the bridge of his nose at Nick with a self-assured aura to him, "We done here?"

"Yeah," Nick sighed resignedly. _He's clean... so far._ "We'll give you a call if we need you for anything."

"I can show myself out," the Time Lord stood up from the table and brushed past the officer standing beside the door.


	11. Return of the Time Lord

**Return of the Time Lord**

_"I love you, mommy."_

_------_

Stacy McCormick hugged the little girl to her chest and broke down into a fresh bout of sobs. Rose's hand left the woman's and came to rest on her shoulder, trying to comfort the grieving mother. "It's going to be okay."

A whimper came from the midst of the mass of wavy brown hair. Mrs. McCormick looked up at Rose, her face tearstained. "Thank you... for being there for him."

"I didn't want him to have to... ... alone," Rose couldn't say the word. It was still all too real. First, losing her own father and then being there as Allison lost hers, as Stacy lost her husband, and as the world lost the one and only Charles H. McCormick. The reality of the event haunted Rose to her very marrow, causing her to shudder.

Catherine hated to break in, but she felt that she must announce the arrival of the latest pary. She cleared her throat and tapped Rose's shoulder, "Your friend's back."

Rose looked up at Catherine and then over her shoulder to see the Doctor striding easily toward them. He had a broad smile on his face. A _smile_. This confused Rose to no end. _How can he be smiling? This woman just lost her husband... this little girl lost her father... you don't smile about that!_

"Hello, Rose," he came to a halt in front of Rose and the family of two. "Who's this, then?"

"This is Stacy and Allison," Rose replied, her voice no more than a peep in the wide room, "Charles's wife and daughter."

"Oh. Hello," the Doctor put his hand out to shake with the woman.

Stacy took his hand uneasily and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Hello."

"Listen, Rose," the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her to her feet, "We've got to get back to the... uh..." he looked around the room to make sure no one was listening too closely, "The... erm... _car._"

"What?" Rose wasn't catching onto the word game.

"You know, the blue _car_ that we got," he raised his eyebrows, "The one from the _fifties_."

The meaning of his words hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh... _right... _the _car._ Of course."

"Come one," he tried to usher her out the door.

"It's not goin' anywhere," she pulled back, "Give me a few more minutes."

"Rose, they're going to start pokin' about," his voice was urgent.

"They probably already are. Which is all the more reason to _wait_ a bit." Rose's words were equally urgent. She longed to comfort Stacy and Allison a little more.

"Fine," he sighed and took a seat beside where Rose had been sitting and patted the spot next to him, "Have a seat, then. Let's just sit here and mope. I _was_ going to get us some chips and try to put this all behind us, but no... we'll just sit here... and be _domestic_."

"Thank you," Rose put a hand on his and squeezed it lightly; her eyes glistening in the bright light.

"Anything for you," he muttered, his eyes wandering about the room.

(A/N: that's three chapters this week. I'll get some more up next weekend... hopefully. thanks for reading. remember: read, review, and tip your cabby 'cos he's broke. --lexx)


	12. Slightly Psychic

_**Chapter 10**_

The story so far—the CSI team has stumbled across a strange blue box and would now like to take a peak inside.

Disclaimer: you guys know this stuff isn't mine… I know this stuff isn't mine—the shows and characters that is—so don't act like you don't know that, because I know you know that I don't own them so… just read, enjoy, and review.

----------

"Warrick, how's it coming?" Grissom asked upon returning from the initial scene of the crime. "Any luck?"

"Well, so far as I can tell," Warrick stood back from the box, the this steel tendon—slightly bent and scorched—hung loosely in his hand, "It's dead set against me getting in."

"So… no luck," Grissom stared at the navy wood cubicle and furrowed his brows. "Any thoughts on what it is? Where it's from?"

"I have no idea," CSI Brown replied, tossing the metal wire beck into his case and then getting out a container of fine black dust and a dusting brush, "I'm going to try to get some prints off it."

"Good luck," Gil began to walk back toward his sports utility vehicle, puzzling over what on earth the large blue box standing behind the _Tangiers_ hotel and casino might possible be, "Something tells me we're going to need it."

"Grissom," Sara's voice rang through the alley, "I think I found something." She held up a thing, black leather wallet with a single sheet of paper inside. She flipped it open to show Gil her discovery.

His eyes squinted as he read the small sheet of paper. He read it aloud, his voice reverberating off the damp, cramped brick walls, "'I'm getting a heavy creepy vibe here'… is that all it says?"

"Wait, it gets weirder. I've been experimenting a bit with it on my own," She turned away from him and approached Warrick, "Warrick, read this out loud, please."

"'Too bad we couldn't get the box open'," he spoke the words clearly, a slight hint of curiosity in his voice, then handed the paper and leather casing back to Sara, "What's this for?"

"It says something different every time you look at it," she explained to both men, "Like, whatever you're thinking when you hand it over."

"Huh," was all that Grissom could manage to get out.

"Huh?" Warrick stuttered as well, unable to grasp the concept of the so-called 'psychic' paper.

"It's like… psychic or something," Sara turned the small folder over in her hands slowly, closely examining it from every aspect and angle. "I'm not sure how…. but…" she felt herself suddenly at a loss for words as well, confounded by her own conclusion, "Huh."


	13. Just a Sample

_**Chapter 11**_

The story thus far—the Doctor and Rose are with a grieving family at the station.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I don't own the shows.

-------------------------

"Excuse me, um… Doctor?" Nick tapped the time-traveler on the shoulder; drawing him out of the 'zone' he'd slipped into out of domestically instilled boredom. It was blatantly obvious that he'd rather be elsewhere.

"Hmmm, wha--?" he turned to face the investigator with a black look across his features, "Oh, hello."

"Hey, we were wondering if you would mind giving us a DNA sample so that we can rule you out as the perpetrator," Nick explained casually, "You know, saliva, hair, blood… all of the above."

"Right, erm…" he looked over at Rose worriedly. _Not sure how their machines are going to react to my 'blood type'._ "Rose?"

"Hmm?" she looked over at him, bleary eyed.

"I'll be right back," he stood up, knowing full well that if he denied Nick the sample, then they'd automatically target him as a suspect, "Don't wander off."

"Where'm I going to go?" she asked skeptically, "The pub?"

"You can't," he shook his head, "You're too young."

"I'm nineteen," she reminded him.

"You've got to be twenty one around here," he told her with a quirky smile.

"I wasn't going to go anywhere anyways," she informed him, returning the smile halfheartedly.

"Fantastic. I'll be right back," he put a hand on hers momentarily then followed Nick down one of the back hallways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Greg, I need you to run this through CODIS," Nick handed the youngest team member a selection of cotton swabs and a small vial of crimson liquid, "It's that Doctor guy that we just brought in. witness to the four-nineteen behind the _Tangiers_. Check for toxins, narcotics, the usual. Just make sure he's clean and not a criminal."

"But--" he started to put up a rebuttal, then decided not to when he saw the look on Nick's face, "Will do, Nick. When do you want it?"

"Uh, now," Nick said deprecatingly, "Have you got something better to be doing?"

"No," Greg shrugged and began preparing the lab, "I'll page ya when I'm done."

"Thanks, Greg," Nick flashed him a smile as he stepped out of the lab.


	14. Define Normal

Chapter 12 

Story so far—the team has found some slightly psychic paper and a large blue box. What will they do next?

Disclaimer—I don't own the people or the shows. You and I both know that. How's about I just write and you just read, then you leave a review, and I write some more?

-----------

"Might as well bag it and take it with us," Grissom shrugged as they began packing up. He was, of course, referring to the wallet and paper that Sara had found beside the large blue box, "See if any of our new friends know anything about it."

"Nick said that the Doctor guy was acting kind of suspicious," Sara said as they walked toward the CSI SUV and climbed in, "Might want to talk to him when we get back. He seemed like someone that you could connect with."

"It's already on my to-do list," Grissom turned and smiled at her as he started the vehicle, awaiting Warrick to finish loading up their kits into the back.

"Warrick, did the Doctor strike _you_ as odd at all?" Sara asked, looking over her shoulder at Warrick, who was situating himself in the backseat.

"I don't know," the investigator shrugged noncommittally, "didn't really get to get a good loot at him, didn't really get to talk to him, either. Seemed normal enough to me."

"How about you, Gris?" Sara's eyes returned to the driver, "Anything seem out of the ordinary to you?"

"Who are we to judge ordinary?" Grissom gave her a fleeting glance as he shifted into gear and pulled out of the alley, "After all, one must wonder, what _is_ normal?"

"Normal is," Sara searched every corner of her vast psyche, trying to remember the Merriam-Webster definition, "Normal is… average. Ordinary. Regular, everyday John and Jane Doe. The Doctor just doesn't strike me as the 'John Doe' sort of guy."

"Doesn't mean he's not normal," Grissom told her pointedly, giving Sara another half-smile.

"Point taken," Sara sighed resignedly and looked out the widow, watching the bright lights of the Town that Never Sleeps flash by, giving her a sense of meekness and, at the same time, utter disgust. _Who are we to point fingers?_ Her thoughts were, of course, reflective of her job, which was, at times, the most disgusting job on the face of the planet. _My normal is someone else's nightmare._

_A/N: Save a writer, leave a review!_


	15. The Results in Question

**_Chapter 13- The Results in Question_**

**_-------------------------------------------------_**

"Greg, you have my toxicology analysis done yet?" Nick stormed into the lab expectantly, "It's been nearly two hourse. I had to release the Doctor and his girlfriend. It'd be nice if we had some conclusive results."

"Sorry, Nick," Greg walked around the table of lab equipment with a printout in his hands, "I'm not used to all this equipment. I prefer paint and gasoline samples... liquid latex is good too. Easily identified, no odd components, no 'human' factor to deal in."

"That's nice," Nick reached for the paper, but Greg pulled it out of his reach.

"What do you say?"

"Please and thank you," Nick replied through gritted teeth. The suspence was killing him. His eyes flashed over the page for the initial sweep, until one of the 'human' factors caught his eye, completely throwing him off. He pointed to a column and looked up at Greg. "What's that number?"

"White blood cell count," Greg said easily after glancing at the paper and then at an open book laying beside the machine that had printed out the sheet in question, "We just now got the system to test that and everything else on there."

"Cool," Nick nodded slowly and continued scanning the page for abnormalties, "What about the toxicology report?"

"Here you go," Greg handed him a second sheet of paper. "Nothing out of the ordinary except for a high endorphin level and slight radiation, but that could be from just about anything."

"Huh," Nick slowly turned away from Greg and took a step toward the door then noticed that he wouldn't be able to compute the information on either of his pages and made a grab for the book on the desk, "Do you mind?"

Greg shrugged nonchalantly, "Nope."

"Thanks."


	16. Insert Witty Title Here

**_Chapter 14-- Insert Witty Chapter Title Here_**

Thus Far: People have attempted to enter the TARDIS, investigator type people. But we'll get to that later. Now, back at the 'office', we've lost track of the Doctor, who has been released into the world with Ms. Rose Tyler. (A/N: I forgot to mention the fact that she's been going as Mrs. Rose Smith for security reasons.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

"Where's the Doctor?" Grissom stormed down the hall toward Nick Stokes, who was scrutinizing two sheets of data filled paper, "I thought I told you to keep him until I got back."

"We could only keep them for two hours," Nick explained, folding up the two pages and tucking them into his folder for the case, "That was up about fifteen minutes ago."

"Do you at least have a phone number where we can reach him?" Gil asked, tapping his foot anxiously, "Maybe his girlfriend's cell phone or something?"

"We have a cell number and a land line," Nick told him, pulling out the slip of paper that the Doctor had written the two phone numbers on, "And she's not his girlfriend."

"She's a girl, isn't she?"

"Well, yes," Nick nodded.

"And she _is_ his friend, correct?"

Nick nodded again silently with one eyebrow arched slightly.

"My point exactly," Grissom half-smiled and turned on his heel, heading in the direction of his office.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Meanwhile, Back at the TARDIS"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What is it with you lot and muckin' about _everything_?" the Doctor paced back and forth in front of his ship, fuming, "I've got this bloody black powder all over my home, caution tape across my front door, _and_ signs of an attempted forced entry! I _hate_ this species!"

"Rose restrained from laughing. She held a hand over her mouth to hide her grin.

"What're you beamin' about, then?" he asked indignantly, catching a strain of her stifled giggle, "It's _not_ funny."

Rose nodded her head and bit her lip. "I know it's not. You're just so... offended! Of course they're going to try to get in. It's a bloody crime scene. What did you expect?"

"I expected a carefree night of all-American merriment," he replied, pulling out the TARDIS key and unlocking the powder covered door, "Not a bloody investigation. This is bollocks, the whole lot of it."

She shrugged and followed him into the capacious time and space ship. Every time she entered it, it was a whole new experience even though the TARDIS had become her home, and a comfortable and familiar one at that. She loved it, every nanometer of it; though just how many nanometers that included, neither of them knew for sure.

"They set off plenty of alarms doin' whatever it was they were doing," the Doctor was standing at the TARDIS centre console and typing on his keyboard, checking the video-feed from outside the door, and continuing to mutter on about the stupidity of the planet of the apes and ape-descendants. "Bloody hell! They tried to pick the lock," he snickered to himself as he stood back and watched the recording of CSI Warrick Brown trying to break into the TARDIS under Gil Grissom's orders, "That'll teach them to fiddle with advanced technology."

"So, are we going to just leave, then?" Rose asked, taking note of the fact that the Doctor was beginning to enter coordinates into the console, "Swan off without a backward glance?"

"That's the plan," the Doctor answered truthfully, he was utterly bitter about how his trip to Vegas had turned out and he wasn't about to wait around for the crime scene analyst to decode his blood work and hunt him down to turn him into the CDC or the government or worse... "No need to get held down in the one place that's trying to tack a murder on me. Where do you want to go? Manchester? Liverpool? Glasgow? London? Take your pick-- it doesn't have to be Britain. We could go to Persia, Antarctica-- it doesn't even have to be Earth! We could go back, forward, time, space, anywhere-- anywhere but here and now." His eyes were growing intense. He desperately wanted to be out of there- ASAP- and it was very obvious.

"Could we go back and catch the guy that did it?" Rose asked, her voice dropping to a hushed tone, "Like, a few blocks down the way he ran and right before we arrived... we could catch him and turn him in before we get taken down to the station or something. Please?"

"Rose, I know you want to help Charles' family and all, but we can't," the Doctor strode over to her, "Remember what happened last time?"

He grated a tender nerve with those words. _Last time... last time it was my dad... last time it was my fault that the world almost ended... last time was the only time._ She nodded slowly, tears filling her eyes once again. This time she wiped them away before the Time Lord noticed.

He noticed. "Rose... I didn't mean to... I ... erm... sorry," he looked down at his toes and wiggled them inside his shoes, trying to think of something to say to make the situation a little lighter, "Shall we go see if we can't find this attacker without travelling back in time, then?"

Rose looked up, her face grief-stricken. She didn't know how to reply. _Is he serious? Can he do that?_ "How?"

"Well, we find something unique to the baddie, track him down using his genetic signature or something like that, find him, take him into the station, then go along on our merry way," the Doctor gave her an encouraging smile, "No time travel involved."

She nodded once, her face lightening a bit, "Sounds good to me."

"Fantastic."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: Hey, I'm back in action with a few more updates on the way. Keep reading and reviewing! --lexx


	17. Smith, You Say?

**_15-- Smith, You Say?_**

Thus Far: shall we see if we can get ahold of the Doctor and his friend, Mrs. Rose Smith aka Rose Tyler

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

The phon began to ring when Gil Grissom held up his own mobile to his ear. The phone rang five times before it was answered by a young woman.

"Hello," said the female voice.

"Mrs. Smith?" Grissom asked, unsure of the scribbled name and number on the paper before him.

"Who?"

"Er, Rose... Smith?" he asked again, trying to clarify himself. _That says Smith... right?_

"S-Smith?" repeated the girl on the other side of the phone line. _Did the Doctor really put Smith?!_

"I think I may have a wrong number," gil said quickly as he examined the slip of paper closely, "Sorry about this."

"N-no," rose barked, "This is Rose. I'm sorry... I er... just got married. Erm... m-my name is er... Smith by... erm... marriage. The Doctor seems to remember the name bit more than I do..."

"Of course," Grissom was uncertain how to take the latest development of his knowledge of Rose and her dapper Doctor. _Not the Doctor fellow, that's for sure. Must not be a very protective husband, letting his wife galavant around with some older man..._ "Anyway, Mrs. Smith, I was wondering if I could get you to come back down to the station for a while. You and your Doctor friend. I'd like to talk to the both of you about what happened, if it's not too much to ask."

"Erm, I really don't know," she stuttered, "Let me just go talk to the Doctor... can I ring you back?"

"Absolutely," Grissom replied understandingly, "I trust you have caller ID on your cell phone?"

"Yes I do."

"All right," he scribbled out his own note on the slip of paper with the phone number on it, "You call back when you have a time that you can come back down."

"Absolutely. Bye, then."

"Good bye, Mrs. Smith," Gil said and hung up his phone.


	18. They're Baack!

Chapter 16- They're Ba-ack!

"Doctor, they want to talk to you some more," Rose tucked her mobile back into her pocket and took a step toward the Doctor, "The Grissom bloke wanted to get a few words in before we got too far away."

"Just a minute, Rose," the Doctor's brow was furrowed deeper than Rose had ever seen before, "I'm trying to pin down your baddie… I just can't get a bead on this bloody guy. Nothing human, anyway."

"What, like… alien?" Rose crinkled her nose at the thought of even more aliens trying to take over Earth.

"Yeah… it's not even solid residue…" the Doctor furrowed his brows even further, quite possibly setting the intergalactic record for a furrowed brow, "It's… Rose, you're not going to believe this, but… it's gaseous."

"Okay… so--" she raised her shoulder with a slightly confused half-smile, "Have you got a catalogue on gaseous aliens, perhaps?"

"Rose," he paused his calculations and turned to Rose, "Can you not remember _who_ has a gaseous DNA signature? What race is actually purely gaseous?"

"Uh…"

"It's the Gelth, Rose!" he shouted, surprising her with the magnitude of his voice, which probably set a few records of its own. He grabbed her hands and held them fast, an intense glow emanating from his wide and excited eyes. The smile on his face was beyond the vast reaches of the Earth, which was now in considerable peril. Rose couldn't help but smile along with him. "The Gelth!" he said again, radiance filling his voice, "It's the Gelth!"

"That's great," she said with a slightly unsure static in her voice, "Who're the Gelth?"

"The Gelth," the Doctor repeated slowly, as though saying the name again might trigger some memory deep in the reservoirs of Rose's mind.

Rose shook her head with uncertainty written on her face, replacing the joy that the Doctor had placed there with his own jubilance.

"You don't remember?"

She continued to shake her head, one eyebrow arched firmly.

"The _Gelth_!" a slight whine touched the Doctor's voice as he jumped up and down in frustration, "How can you not remember?!"

"Wait," Rose held up a hand to make him stop the antics, "I'm getting a thought. I think…"

"Remember Gwyneth?" 

Rose's eyes widened and filled with tears for the umpteenth time. She nodded finally.

"The Gelth," his voice softened with the final repetition, as did his joy.

"But… we killed them. The Gelth were destroyed. They're gone… remember?" her eyes flooded with emotion as memories resurfaced with the images of the young girl who had died saving her and the Doctor as well as the illustrious Charles Dickens. "Gwyneth gave her life destroying them. How can they be _here_?"

"They're here from the past," the Doctor told Rose, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, yeah…" Rose nodded slowly, "I got that… but--"

The Doctor held up a hand to stop Rose's talking, "Rose, just work with me here, okay? It's the Gelth."

"Okay. I'm with you," Rose nodded once firmly to set the idea in her mind, then her eyebrows once again formed the paradigm of a deep trough, rivaling that of the Doctor, "How do you figure?"

"Well, when the Gelth manifest a body, their extraterrestular DNA tends to leak out through the pores of that body. That DNA is then left behind anywhere that person goes. Of course, this only happens when the Gelth manifest living bodies. There is then an immense mental battle between the Gelth and it's living host." His words flew over Rose's head like water over a rain slicker. "I have two separate DNA signatures left behind by two different Gelth. One from the remains of Charles, your good friend, and the other from his attacker." The Doctor had returned to the console at the center of the TARDIS and was typing wildly on the keyboard. "Looks like they had a bit of a squabble back on their world and have decided to bring down to Earth. Congratulations, Rose, you've now witnessed the return of the Gelth," he turned and held his sonic screwdriver toward her like a microphone, "Have you got anything you want to say to the folks back home?"

Rose stood with her head tilted to the side and her mouth hanging slightly open. Her nose twitched and she crossed her arms, trying to soak in the words that had just flown from the Doctor's mouth. "Uhh… huh?"


	19. Aliens?

Chapter 17- Alien, you say?

"Hey, Gris," Nick jogged quickly to catch up with his superior, two sheets of paper in hand, "I've got a question."

Gil paused and turned to Nick, his usual patience seemed to be wearing thin. "Yes?"

"How much do you know about blood components?" Nick asked, holding out the data filled pages to Grissom, "In humans, that is."

"Well, I know that you can distinguish a lot about a person based merely on what you find in their blood," the salt-and-pepper haired entomologist studied the information with an eyebrow slightly arched, "Blood sugar, phosphorus, potassium, cholesterol, drug use, huh… that's strange…"

"What?" Nick strained to see what Grissom was describing as 'strange'.

"His white and red blood cells are completely out of whack, his alkaline phosphatase level is through the roof, same with creatinine, and he's got some unidentified element floating around in there… make that two… three. Whose blood _is_ this?" Gill looked up with a deep trough fixed firmly betwixt his dark eyebrows.

"The Doctor's," Nick peered round Grissom's shoulder at the page, "What's that number?" he pointed to a triple-digit beside a question mark.

"Unidentified. A very high level of something unidentified," Gil began walking back toward his office, "And… there's plutonium in his blood."

"There's _what_?" Nick was wide-eyed as he followed Grissom into the office of jarred and pickled critters.

"Nah, just kidding," the aged crime analyst looked up at Stokes with a good natured grin, "But there are quite a few strange elements to his blood. I'll ask him about it when he gets here. Could be that he took something or… he's just an alien or something." Grissom chuckled a bit and sat down at his desk with the two sheets of data before him, "Quite possibly an alien."

"Okay, you're kidding… right?" Nick had an unsure smile on his face as he watched Gil dive into the information.

"Oh, absolutely," Grissom glanced back up with a broad smile, "We all know aliens don't walk among us. They're all above or inside us."

"Uh-huh," Nick looked at Gil with slight concern written across his face and stepped out of the office.

A/N: enjoying the story so far? Why don't you tell me all about it... in a fantastical review! Your choice: either I toss Rose into the hoards of gathering Gelth (who've somehow resurfaced) or I continue to write the story as I have planned to write it- happy-ish ending an all. You decide! Leave your thoughts in a review. Please, PM any flames because those should be dealt with in private, as they often lead to more bad reviews, and I really don't like that sort of thing. Read, enjoy, read again, review, and tip your cabby 'cos he's broke. --lexx


	20. It's Really Them, Then?

Chapter something- It's Really Them, Then?

Before I begin, a word for the faithful reader: I'm not going to be updating for a good long while. My appologies.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"The Gelth are _really_ back, then?" Rose asked, her eyes wide and glossy with fear.

"Looks like," the Doctor flashed her half of an encouraging smile as he entered a set of coordinates in the TARDIS's computer, "Strange though... the residue doesn't match up with what I have here for the framework for the very base of Gelth DNA. It's similar... but there's something a bit barmy about it all. Like it was synthesized or something."

"So... what's that mean?" Rose sniffed and raised a brow, "The whole barmy bit and all."

"I haven't the faintest," the Doctor grinned his trademark 'fantastic' grin, "Fantastic, eh?"

"Doesn't sound fantastic," the blonde furrowed her brows at the Doctor's eccentric sense of fantastic-osity.

"Just go with me on this," he said for the umpteenth time, "It's like a photo-copy, okay? They photo-copied the Gelth, tried to make it so that I would go gallivanting off looking for the Gelth while they just stood by and watched the show and acting completely innocent. See, this would work only if I weren't mad brilliant."

"It's a good thing you are," Rose nodded, "Mad brilliant and all."

"So, how do we trace DNA that isn't DNA from aliens that no longer exist in a crime scene that was set up for reasons unknown?" the Doctor sat down in his seat before the keyboard and monitor to ponder the question, "How do we solve the perfect crime?"

"Er... could we... nah, stupid idea," Rose sat down as well and rester her chin in her hands.

"What is?" the Doctor looked up with hope-filled eyes.

"We could find the baddie and go from there," Rose offered unsurely, "Like ask him about it or test him or something. Blood tests or whatever."

"Rose, you're brilliant!" the ecstatic Time Lord jumped up from the seat and began typing furiously on the keyboard once again. "How is it that you always figure this little bollocks out, then? What makes you tick, Rose Tyler? I'll figure it out someday."

He turned to face the stunned blonde and held out his arms for a hug.

"What did I do, exactly?" Rose asked, standing up slowly, then wrapped her arms round the Doctor and rested her head on his shoulder momentarily.

"You just solved the perfect puzzle, Rose Tyler," he bubbled, releasing her from the embrace, "You humans amaze me everyday. I knew there was a reason I picked you, Rose Tyler. Absolutely fantastic!"

"Oh," the truth hit her square in the face, leaving her a bit dazed, "Cool."

"Like the underside of an Arterian mega-freighter," the Doctor commented with a broader grin than Rose had ever seen. "Rose Tyler, you're totally smashing!"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

A/N: hope you enjoyed that little chapter. I'm sorry to announce that I'll be offline for a good long while and unable to update anything. Please, read what I've got and review what's available. Until next time, I bid thee adieu. --lexx


	21. 2010

**Updates for the new year...**

The following stories are up for adoption:

A Doctor for the Doctor (this is one that I would like to be kept in the loop about by whoever adopts it)

Heart of Gold (this is one that I could just as easily write off as a dead-in-the-water story and just leave it)

A Matter of Life and Death (actually, I just need a cowriter or two to keep this one going)

Doctor Who Bloopers (again, I just need a cowriter or two or three to keep this one going)

* * *

Stories that are no longer available for adoption:

Viva Rock Vegas (adopted by Jenny -- u/1653011/TheDoctorsREALDaughter)

* * *

Impending updates, which will the the last updates that I post on this site... EVER (more than likely)--

Jack Who- I have revived my dead writing laptop and have recovered the final chapters of this story, which means it will soon be COMPLETE!!

Ethereal Nonsense- I'm finally getting around to finishing this one and will also be working on panels for the actual comic.

Bananas for Her- pretty much the same as Jack Who, except it's still got quite a bit of work to be done before it is COMPLETE.

* * *

Hang in there, folks. I haven't forgotten about ya!! Well, not completely anyway.


End file.
